


right in front of me

by sunfl0wer_will



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, eles não são mesmo "enemies", eu não sei colocar tags, tem muito fluff mesmo, tá mais pra boiolas em negação to lovers au, vou adicionar mais coisas conforme elas aparecerem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0wer_will/pseuds/sunfl0wer_will
Summary: Onde Baz descobre sobre uma velha tradição brasileira para encontrar o grande amor e acaba percebendo que ele sempre esteve bem na sua frente.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	right in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é a narração de uma au que eu estou postando no twitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz é uma mentira.   
> Gay panic.   
> Simon faz uma aposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... Vão ser ao todo três narrações e essa é a primeira eee  
> Eu não sei o que dizer nas notas do começo de um capítulo, mas é isso.  
> Vocês podem deixar seus comentários aqui ou no Twitter (citando o tweet da thread com o link dessa narração).  
> *sussurros distantes*.....eu prefiro que seja no twitter..............

Ali estava a verdade nunca antes comentada: Baz era uma maldita mentira ambulante.

Diariamente ele iria andar pelo campus de Watford com o nariz erguido e ouvindo sussurros a respeito de que ele mantinha essa pose de garoto arrogante e alternativo com a cara enfiado nos livros como o seu  _ aesthetic  _ pessoal. Como se ele tivesse acabado de sair da porra do  _ Tumblr _ .

A questão é que toda essa imagem que as outras pessoas tinham dele não passava de pura baboseira. 

Em sua própria e completamente consciente cabeça, Baz chamava isso de  _ privilégio de ser padrão e fazer parte do time de futebol.  _ Se você é uma pessoa de beleza mediana e se isola, isso te faz um esquisitão. Mas se faz parte do clubinho das pessoas atraentes e atléticas, ser um antissocial introvertido do caralho de alguma forma te torna “legal”. (É uma merda. Mas ele não faz as regras.)

Felizmente, seus privilégios serviam muito bem para que ele pudesse viver a maior parte dos dias sem nenhum aborrecimento. Note que a palavra que aplica todo o sentido desta sentença é:  _ quase _ .

Em um mundo onde Baz tem de dividir o quarto com Simon Snow, ter uma paz constante é basicamente impossível. Quando está no dormitório, Simon está sempre cantarolando alguma música enquanto fala sozinho e move aqueles cachos cor de bronze de um lado para o outro.

Baz não o suporta.

Baz não suporta que gasta mais tempo do que gostaria pensando nele. Mas nunca admitiria isso para si mesmo.  _ Não, não. Nope. Nah. _ Em nenhum mundo seus pensamentos a respeito de tais olhos azuis são qualquer coisa que não a mais pura irritação.

É por causa de Simon que ele se obriga a passar a maior parte de suas tardes enfiado na biblioteca ou perdido em alguma outra parte do campus. Qualquer lugar é melhor do que o pequeno espaço de seis metros quadrados e um banheiro que ele é obrigado a dividir com Snow. 

Portanto, Baz culpa inteiramente a Simon e sua clara não percepção de como ter respeito em um lugar compartilhado por ele ter feito algo tão ridículo quanto o que havia no dia anterior.

Se Simon não fosse um espaçoso do caralho, Baz não teria  [ ido para a biblioteca ](https://twitter.com/IMAGONEEER/status/1269713252596043788?s=20) pesquisar para seu trabalho de sociolinguística e não teria dado de cara com aquela simpatia boba em um capítulo sobre crenças e superstições brasileiras. Ele, que nunca nem mesmo havia passado mais de uma hora dentro de uma igreja.

Foi o fato de não ter privacidade e a curiosidade aguçada que o levaram até uma lojinha de artefatos religiosos e fizeram com que ele comprasse uma pequena estatueta de Santo Antônio. Foi isso que o obrigou a roubar a caneca de chá de Snow e colocar dentro dela o pequeno santinho — de ponta cabeça e mergulhado na água.

Ele não precisava se sentir ridículo por estar fazendo tais coisas se continuasse dizendo a si mesmo que era tudo culpa do seu colega de quarto.

Quando Shepard o convidou para ir até aquele bar, mais cedo, Baz repetiu para si mesmo o mesmo mantra que seguia todas as vezes que se retirava do quarto.  _ Snow está me forçando, não posso fazer nada se fazer literalmente qualquer coisa é melhor do que olhar para aquela cara de paspalho. _

Mas Simon também não ia ficar no quarto aquela noite. (Assim como todas as noites de sexta-feira.)

Quando Baz acabou de tomar banho e se vestir, encontrou Simon sentado em sua própria cama com uma expressão de irritação que pareceu vacilar por alguns segundos quando o outro garoto o viu arrumado e usando algo que não fosse suas roupas habituais e “acadêmicas”.

— Você  _ vai sair?  _ — Havia perguntado o garoto, se agarrando à toalha.

—  _ Não é da sua conta _ .

E isso foi o suficiente para que Snow rolasse os olhos e se enfiasse no banheiro. Em dias bons de verdade, a comunicação entre os dois dificilmente passava disso: Simon dizendo alguma coisa e Baz o insultando gratuitamente antes de algum deles dar as costas e ir para outro lugar.

Basilton não se lembrava de algum dia essa dinâmica ter sido diferente. 

Talvez, apenas nas primeiras semanas juntos. O antigo companheiro de quarto dele havia desistido da faculdade e Snow foi realocado para aquele quarto. Baz se lembrava de ter olhado para Simon pela primeira vez e achado que estava vendo a porra de um anjo. Suas bochechas coraram e ele teve, no mínimo, cinco  _ gay panics _ em menos de um minuto.

A paixonite durou menos do que o esperado e foi massacrada de vez pela jovem loira e sorridente que entrou no quarto deles certa manhã e beijou rapidamente Simon nos lábios antes de o levar para Deus-sabe-onde. Naquele momento Baz se amaldiçoou brevemente por ter ficado de gracinha para o lado de um cara hétero e seguiu em frente com a sua vida (lê-se: passou a não conversar de jeito nenhum com Simon e convenceu a si mesmo a procurar diversos defeitos no garoto que o fariam se arrepender de sequer ter pensado nele de qualquer forma minimamente romântica).

Agora, enfiado em uma cabine que rodeava uma mesa de um bar na cidade universitária enquanto Shep corria os olhos pelo “cardápio” de músicas, Baz realmente desejou estar mofando em seu quarto como havia dito mais cedo que faria. Ele realmente não ia dar para ninguém como o amigo havia insinuado, mas a privacidade era sempre bem vinda. Agora podia apenas sonhar com a calmaria de se enfiar em um moletom confortável estando fora da vista de qualquer pessoa e simplesmente poder desfrutar de uma hidratação de cabelo, algum filme de comédia romântica e, sim, talvez até bater uma. (Não é como se desse para se  _ aliviar  _ nesse sentido quando se mora com alguém tão espaçoso. As paredes do banheiro eram finas demais e seria estranho fazer isso com Simon logo alí no cômodo ao lado).

O bar não era de todo mal. Baz odiava karaokes e gente bêbada, mas não era  _ tão  _ terrível assim. Vez ou outra ele notou um cara que estava sentado nos banquinhos próximo ao bar o olhando. Talvez ele saísse de lá acompanhado essa noite. Mas tal coisa parecia bem improvável quando ninguém ali parecia realmente valer a pena.

Uma garçonete sorridente parou ao lado da mesa deles e sacou um bloquinho.

— Já vão pedir? — Perguntou ela.

Baz ajeitou a postura, mas não teve chance de dizer nada uma vez que foi cortado de pronto por Shepard.

— Ainda não — disse ele, sorrindo e baixando a lista de músicas a sua frente. — Ainda estamos esperando uma pessoa.

— Estamos? — Repetiu Baz, como um papagaio enquanto juntava as sobrancelhas.

Shepard só respondeu depois da jovem ter se distanciado deles e ido atender uma outra mesa.

— Penny está quase chegando — informou ele, dando de ombros.

— Você convidou a Bunce? — Disse Baz, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais inacreditável do mundo. — Mas que droga, Shep. E toda aquela história de sairmos só nós dois como nos velhos tempos?

O outro deu de ombros outra vez. Baz queria dar um soco nele.

— Ela é minha namorada — disse ele, sem rodeios. — Lamento, cara. Mas somos um pacote. Compre um e leve dois e tals.

Baz não tinha nada contra Penelope. Para ser sincero, as vezes ele até mesmo gostava dela e achava que a competitividade e a eterna vontade de ser a melhor que a garota tinha até, meio que, combinava com ele. O problema de Bunce era, na verdade, sua péssima escolha de amigos.

Shepard havia dito que eles eram um pacote. E, de fato, onde um estava o outro sempre ficava por perto. A questão em jogo era que aquilo, na verdade, se tratava de uma situação de compre um e leve três. Não havia um lugar sequer para onde Penelope ia sem que Simon Snow a seguisse como um cachorrinho bem preso a uma coleira de guia curta.

Aquilo era um pesadelo.

Baz estava pronto para se levantar e ir embora de uma vez por todas. E, talvez, ele realmente teria feito tal coisa se, ao olhar para a porta do bar, não tivesse avistado Bunce e seu fiel escudeiro entrando no lugar de baixa iluminação.

Por um segundo, Simon estava sorrindo por causa de algo que a amiga havia dito. Por um segundo, Baz deixou que seus pensamentos visitassem aquelas primeiras semanas e permitiu-se apreciar o sorriso largo e a gargalhada alta, os cachos cobre caindo sobre a testa e os lindos olhos azuis.

E então aqueles olhos o avistaram e Simon fez uma careta, parando e agarrando o braço de Penelope para, provavelmente, exigir explicações.  _ Merda _ . O fato de Snow estar tão descontente com aquele “encontro” não era de nenhuma ajuda.

— Eu vou embora — anunciou Baz, se arrastando até a ponta do banco acolchoado.

— Você não vai porra nenhuma — interveio Shepard, esticando o braço sobre a mesa para impedi-lo. — Aquieta o cu, Basilton.

— Eu juro por Deus que se essa merda tiver qualquer coisa haver com essa ideia ridícula de você querer que eu seja o despertar gay dele — sussurrou Baz, da forma mais ameaçadora que pode —, eu vou arrancar o seu…

— Oi, gente — disse Penelope Bunce parando ao lado da mesa com um sorriso enorme e o punho fechado com força ao redor do pulso de Simon.

A cara de Snow era hilária. As sobrancelhas estavam tensas e um biquinho de criança birrenta havia se formado nos lábios. Baz imaginou que a qualquer momento ele fosse se jogar no chão e começar a chorar dizendo que queria ir embora.

Como uma força que o motivava, a ideia de tornar a vida de Simon miserável agradou Baz imensamente e fez com que ele relaxasse a postura, levantando os olhos preguiçosamente para o colega de quarto e curvando o canto dos lábios em um sorrisinho de escárnio que dizia:  _ você arruinou o meu lugar feliz, vou arruinar o seu. Chupa essa manga. _

Penelope se curvou e tocou rapidamente os lábios de Shepard com os seus. Baz gostava de reclamar das coisas, mas ele não podia negar que eles eram lindos juntos. 

A garota então se sentou ao lado do namorado o que fez com que o único lugar vago fosse no mesmo banco que Baz. Por um segundo, ele achou que Simon iria pegar alguma cadeira e se sentar na cabeceira da mesa, mas ele respirou fundo e chutou de leve a parte de baixo para que Baz se movesse e desse espaço.

Tudo aquilo era, na melhor das hipóteses, estranho. Durante o limbo de dez minutos até a chegada da garçonete, Penelope e Shepard tentaram começar conversas com no mínimo cinco assuntos distintos. Enquanto Baz respondia com meneares de cabeça e comentários sem nenhum tipo de animação, Simon apenas o fuzilava descaradamente com o olhar.

— Já estão prontos para pedir? — Indagou a garçonete, com um sorriso educado.

— Um whisky, por favor — disse Baz, as palavras saindo como um suspiro de lamentação.

Shepard franziu o cenho.

— Achei que você não fosse beber — disse ele.

— Vou precisar se quiser sobreviver à isso — _à_ _ele_ , mas Baz não precisa dizer isso. Ele não entende sequer porque pensou a respeito.

Ao seu lado, Simon solta um som que parece um rosnado. Baz quer rir, mas se segura. Quando todos já terminaram de fazer seus pedidos, a garçonete os deixa e segue no rumo do balcão de bebidas.

Shepard e Bunce parecem ter desistido de qualquer que fosse a picuinha de seus amigos e se afundaram em seu próprio mundinho. Baz não está com saco para ouvir a conversa deles sobre músicas de karaokê. Ele também não está com saco para aguentar o olhar de Simon queimando sobre o seu rosto, mas se vira e o encara do mesmo jeito.

Os olhos de Simon não são especiais. Eles são de um azul comum e sem graça, feito tinta de caneta. Todo o resto é o que realmente dá graça a eles, se Baz realmente tem de ser sincero. Os cachos acobreados e as sardas são quem realmente deveriam levar os créditos, juntamente com as pintas que ele tem espalhadas pelo corpo.

Não que Baz pensasse demais sobre como o outro garoto parecia ou não.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e apoiou um dos braços sobre o encosto do banco.

— Perdeu alguma coisa? — Perguntou.

— Eu… Hãm… Você… — Gaguejou Simon, corando.

— Sempre tão eloquente — disse Baz, espalmando o próprio peito na altura do coração e fingindo estar tocado. — Imagino como seria se você, sei lá, de repente se tornasse um coach motivacional. Ó grande Snow, nos ilumine com a sua sabedoria!

Toda a extensão do pescoço até as bochechas de Simon estava vermelho. O maxilar dele pareceu travado e tenso. Talvez aquele fosse o momento para Baz se afastar de algum soco, mas ele se manteve no lugar, olhando Simon de cima a baixo e abrindo um sorrisinho de canto.

— Nada?

Quando a resposta não veio, Baz voltou-se para a frente. Penelope e Shepard os olhavam como se tivessem acabado de assistir alguma coisa muito ruim tipo o final de Game Of Thrones.

Ele relaxou no lugar quando seu copo foi colocado à sua frente.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

~

Depois de cinco shots de tequila, Shepard chegou a conclusão de que havia ingerido coragem líquida o suficiente para tentar a sorte no karaokê. Baz não se sentiu mal por incentivá-lo, se o amigo queria passar vergonha na frente de todos seria muito pior e o magoaria muito mais dizer isso.

Penelope pareceu desesperada ao vê-lo se levantar. Ela deslizou pelo banco até a beirada e, antes de seguir o namorado, apontou o dedo indicador para Baz e Simon.

— Se comportem — advertiu ela. — Não quero de ter de cuidar de um enterro ao mesmo tempo que cuido de um Shepard bêbado.

Baz deu de ombros. Se algum dia ele matasse Simon Snow seria uma morte lenta e silenciosa, talvez sufocando-o com o próprio travesseiro depois dele passar a noite tagarelando e não deixando com que ele dormisse.

Quando a amiga já estava longe, Simon deslizou do banco e se sentou onde ela estava antes. De frente para Baz, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e esmagando uma das bochechas. Olhá-lo era enfurecedor.

Baz tentou manter a mente em algum outro lugar, tipo em seu trabalho de sociolinguística. Ele deveria entregar aquilo na segunda-feira de manhã, mas ainda não havia feito muito progresso. Em uma parte porque havia escolhido o pior país possível para estudar as variações linguísticas, em outra porque ficou fascinado demais pela cultura do lugar e achou aquela tradição idiota que consumiu o seu dia.

Isso fez com que ele se lembrasse da caneca roubada que estava embaixo da cama dele com o santinho. Talvez ele devesse ajudar a tradição a trabalhar e dar uma chance para o carinha do bar que ainda estava o olhando.

Definitivamente seria engraçado se ele levasse aquele estranho para casa e mantivesse Simon trancado para fora do quarto a noite toda enquanto eles faziam algo produtivo lá dentro.

Sim, sim. Seria algo muito agradável abrir a porta pela manhã e encontrar Snow com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos cansados por ter passado a noite no corredor.

_ Ou talvez eu pudesse convidá-lo para participar.  _

_ ESPERA.  _

_ O que? _

Ele não fazia ideia de onde aquele pensamento havia vindo, mas o fez torcer o nariz e virar todo o conteúdo do seu copo de uma vez.

— Então… — Disse Simon, encostando-se contra o banco. — Por que você me odeia?

Agora ali estava uma questão complicada e que iria requerer um longo processo de seleção. Baz poderia passar horas em busca de uma resposta para aquilo e talvez nunca a encontrasse. Mas se ele realmente fosse ser sincero…

— Eu não te odeio — respondeu, apoiando os pulsos sobre a mesa.

Simon piscou. Ele pareceu ter levado um soco no estômago e perdido completamente a noção dos seus arredores. 

Falar as coisas em voz alta e se expressar nunca haviam sido seus fortes, mas no momento ele se encontrava genuinamente sem palavras — abrindo e fechando a boca sem que nenhum som a deixasse, as emoções passando pelo seu rosto em um misto de confusão e incredulidade.

— Que porra de "não odeia" — exclamou ele, quando finalmente recuperou a fala. — Você tem feito da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno desde que nos conhecemos. Eu sabia que você era um bastardo filho da puta, mas mentiroso é novidade.

Baz apenas dá de ombros. Isso parece enfurecer Snow ainda mais. Ele se recostou contra o banco e cruza os braços, balançando a cabeça feito um idiota.

— Olha, você só não é o tipo de pessoa com quem eu ando, ta bem? — Explica Baz, se sentindo muito caridoso em deixar tudo em panos limpos. — E, também, você fala enquanto dorme. E se alguém não vai me deixar dormir durante a noite, eu sem dúvidas vou transformar a vida dessa pessoa em um inferno.

— Vai se foder — exclama Simon. Baz está tentado em pontuar que esse também é um dos motivos de viver de mal humor porque Simon não dá a ele uma brecha para fazer isso em paz, mas acha melhor ficar quieto. — E, para ser justo, você também não é alguém incrível de se estar por perto. Não é uma surpresa que não tenha muitos amigos. Você é chato.

Baz cruzou os braços, imitando a pose de Snow e sem dúvida parecendo muito mais descolado nela do que ele.

— Eu tenho amigos — disse, esperando parecer estar muito menos na defensiva do que realmente estava.

— Nomeie um — duvidou Simon.

— Shepard.

— Não conta — descreditou Snow, abanando o ar com uma das mãos. — Shepard é amigo de todo mundo. Ele é o único que te aguentaria.

— Você não conhece meus amigos, Snow. —  _ Porque não tem ninguém pra conhecer.  _ Mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

— Tenho certeza de que deve ser um tédio passar uma noite inteira com você — ponderou Simon. — Eu provavelmente morreria em meia hora.

— Ótimo, porque eu nunca iria querer sair com você e seu mau gosto por qualquer coisa de qualquer jeito — rebateu Baz.

— Ótimo.

Os dois respiraram pesadamente em frustração e olharam para cantos distintos.

Baz queria socar alguma coisa. Alguém. Simon. Ah, ele daria tudo para acertar aquela bochecha sardenta com os seus punhos e tirar daquele rosto qualquer reação que fosse.

Ele estava puto.

Quem Simon achava que era para falar dos amigos inexistentes dele ou da forma como ele podia ou não ser uma companhia agradável. Baz era sim alguém muito agradável com quem se passar o tempo sim, muito bem, obrigado.

Aquilo era ridículo. Por que é que sequer ainda estavam dividindo a mesma mesa? Ele deveria ter se levantado e ido embora do bar no momento em que Shepard ficou bêbado o suficiente para não poder impedi-lo de ir.

— Vamos fazer isso então — disse Simon, do nada.

Baz o olhou como se ele fosse alguma doença repugnante e nova.

— Fazer o que? — Rosnou ele. 

— Sairmos juntos. Essa noite — explicou.

— Você deve estar permanentemente maluco — respondeu Baz. — Eu não  _ quero _ sair com você.

Simon grunhiu.

— É, eu também não  _ quero  _ sair com você — repetiu ele. — Mas isso é uma aposta. Quem quer que desistir primeiro tem de ficar uma semana fora do quarto. O outro vai ter privacidade total.

Baz o encarou em busca de qualquer sinal de que aquilo era uma pegadinha. De que Simon iria rir e dizer que nunca na vida daria esse gosto pra ele.

Uma semana. Isso não era muito tempo, mas era o suficiente. Deus… era mais do que ele havia tido em dois anos inteiro. Baz realmente precisava de um tempo em paz no próprio quarto.

— Você vai perder — advertiu ele.

— Veremos — duvidou Snow, estendendo uma mão a sua frente. — Feito?

— Feito.

Baz apertou a mão dele, a pele quente praticamente queimando a sua. 

Aquilo seria um desastre. Ele sabia. Com a mão livre, fez um sinal para que a garçonete lhe trouxesse mais um copo, seriam necessários vários para ele mantiver a sanidade e vencer aquela aposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, vejo vocês na próxima narração yey


End file.
